


The Early Bird

by synvamp



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Sweet and sexy fluff, bed hair Clover, short and sweet, tease Qrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: Qrow may hate mornings but he loves Clover more. A little bit of sweet and sexy fluff for a special man on his birthday. Happy St Patrick’s Day <3My shortest piece for Fair Game Week 2020: Day 2 - Domestic
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839724
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	The Early Bird

\---xxx---

“Good morning, ruffle head,” warm arms wrapped around Qrow’s middle and he was squashed back into a gentle but very thorough hug, “What are you doing?”

The slanting light of dawn washed over the kitchen and Qrow let his head fall back onto the broad shoulder behind him. Clover’s body was still warm with the heat of bed and his arms felt as strong and reassuring as they had the first time Qrow had fallen into them.

“What does it look like?” the early bird grumbled, happy in the embrace but not quite willing to show it.

“You’re making breakfast,” Clover’s voice was full of sleepy wonder.

“See it wasn’t that hard,” Qrow muttered, he smiled a little and turned around for a tiny peck on the lips.

“But you h..” Clover started.

“Hate mornings. I know. But I wanted to do it once, at least,” Qrow smiled and brushed his bangs out of his eyes with a casual sweep, “I hope you like pancakes.”

“I love pancakes!” Clover’s eyes lit up.

_Such a goof ball._

“Of course you do,” Qrow laughed softly and reached for the spatula, disentangling himself from the willing arms which held him fast. Idiot was going to make him burn everything.

“It is _really_ early though, I mean…” Clover watched him warily, “are you ok?”

_You have no idea, Boy Scout._

“I am dying. I have nightmares about what time this is … but you know,” Qrow smiled and leaned in. Clover’s bare chest was solid and warm, “It’s worth it. You should see your face.”

He flipped a pancake onto a plate and handed Clover the stack. “Syrup and berries on the table. Whipped cream is here,” he held out the bowl.

Clover stood just smiling at him. He was even more stunning all ruffled in the golden morning light than he was in full military swing, and that was _really_ saying something. His hair was all fluffy from the pillow…

“What?” Qrow asked, just soaking in the sight of him.

_I know what but it’s nice to hear it sometimes._

“I just _love you_.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Qrow waved dismissively and shoved cream in Clover’s face.

“I will drop this plate if I have to. Don’t think that I won’t,” Clover twitched his eyebrows, threatening Qrow with his usual tackle-and-smother-with-kisses routine.

Qrow smiled, “Ok, ok, I love you too. Now eat your damn breakfast before it gets cold.”

Clover looked at him, his green eyes narrowing with intent, “I’m not hungry.”

“I got up before six, Lucky Charm, you sure as hell better be hungry,” Qrow strolled forward and hit that muscled chest with his spatula, just to prove a point.

“Alright… I am hungry… I just thought of something I might want more,” Clover put his plate and the cream down on the table and swept Qrow up again, pulling their hips together.

“Eat first, then we’ll talk,” Qrow teased, stepping away. He gave a little salute, his slightly mocking reply to Clover’s signature tip of his forelock, turned the stove off and wandered away.

“And where are you going?” Clover called after him.

“Back to bed. Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Oh Qrow… that’s not _fair_ …”

Qrow turned in the doorway and smirked at the sad look of painful denial which Clover was aiming his way. “Eat up and I’ll be waiting for you.”

The sad puppy face perked up a little.

“…and bring the leftover cream with you. It is your birthday after all…”

Then Qrow turned and swayed his hips on out of there, chuckling at the little “hnmm” of desire which followed him longingly, all the way to bed.

\---xxx---


End file.
